When a Jedi loves a Sith
by Larn555
Summary: Megami is a Padawan under Jedi Master Kakashi Hatake. On a mission Megami loses her memory. Now a slave to a Sith? What happens when she falls for the Sith? Her enemy? Isn’t love forbidden for a Jedi? Itachi/OC Naruto/Star Wars Xover. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **700years before the raise of Darth Vader. Megami is a Padawan learner under Jedi Master Kakashi Hatake. Megami and her Master where sent on a Space Station that was on the brim of Tatooine. Tatooine is the desert planet in the Outer Rim Territories. The Space Station gets up attack by a group of Sith warriors. During the fight Megami loses her memory and ends up on Tatooine. A bounty hunter finds her; who brings her to Zorba the Hutt (Jabba the Hutt's father). She lives with a man named Hoshi. Hoshi revives a visitor one day, who turns out to be Itachi Uchiha. A Padawan learner to Madara Uchiha; the current Sith Lord. Itachi takes interest in the young girl. He buys her off Hoshi. Megami is now his salve, but what happens when she falls for the Sith? Her enemy? And isn't love forbidden for a Jedi?

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

* * *

Chapter 1

Megami(1) walks down the metal space station of the Trade Federation. The station in orbit of Tatooine or what Megami calls it the 'Gangster Planet'. She was a Padawan learner under Kakashi Hatake, Jedi Master. Megami has been a Padawan for over half her life. She's 16, and her training started when she was about 4. Megami's lightsabre was stripped on her right. It was a double-ended lightsabre with a purple crystal. Her lightsabre can also disconnect at the centre into two separate purple lightsabres. Meg, as friends like to call her, was wearing a blue Jedi robe with black gloves and combat boots. Megami opened the door in front of her, and entered the bridge. Standing in front of the big glass window her Jedi Master Kakashi.

"I finished my portal Kakashi-dana(2)." Said Meg with a bow. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Iie(3), it's fine Megami-san(4)." Replied Kakashi. "Feel free to wonder around."

"Arigato(5) Kakashi-dana." With another bow Meg left the bridge.

She only took five steps before a huge explosion was heard. The whole station shook, the sound came for the engine/maintenance room. Meg took off with out wait for her Master. Running threw the hallway towards the sound. Meg stopped she saw smoke where the door was. The door got blown off. She could see two figures standing in the smoke. Meg drew out her lightsabre and got really to fight. She saw one them take out a lightsabre as well. Once it was activated it all made sense. It was a red lightsabre.

"_Sith." _Thought Meg.

One of them attacked her. Meg quickly activated her lightsabre at one end to block their attacked. A small light flashed as the two lightsabre crashed into each other.

Meg was able to get a good look at one of her enemies. They were male. He had raven hair what was tied in a low ponytail, onyx eyes, and lines on his face. He was also wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Meg couldn't deny the fact he was really good looking.

The Sith studied the girl in front of him. She had raven hair that went down passed her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark honey colour. She was wearing blue Jedi robe with black gloves and combat boots. Her skin was pale and very fair. To him she was a true beauty.

Meg moved her arms forwards and pushed the Sith man back. He landed gracefully on his feet. Meg got in a battle stance and ready for his next attack. Before Meg could blink the man's Sith partner attacked her. She blocked his attack easily.

Meg got a good look at the partner. He had a shark-like appears, blue hair, golden eyes, and the cloak as his partner. For what Meg could tell he came from the planet Nami(6). He also came from the Fuka(7) species.

The Fuka's partner moved to attack Meg. She activated the other end of her lightsabre and was able to block the guy's attacked as well. They both looked surprised. Meg disconnected her lightsabre into two. Shock took over both of their faces.

Their went on for five minutes. Somehow Meg ended up in the Starboard Section. She was out numbered but she kept on going. Meg could sense her Master on his way. Meg's back was facing the escape pods. The Fuka used a force push on Meg. Meg hit her head on the top of the escape pod. Meg could hear her Master's voice calling her. Megami world fell into darkness.

Kakashi

Kakashi saw the escape pod's door closed and launch. He then turned to the two Sith men.

"Was she your Padawan?" asked the Fuka man with smirk on his face.

"Teme(8), you better start praying." Threaten Kakashi readying his lightsabre. "Cause when I'm threw with both of you, your goanna with Kami(9) had mercy on your soul!" Kakashi ran towards them.

On Tatooine

Brock; a young bounty hunter, was walking out in the Dune Sea, looking for broken down speeder to scavenge something valuable. He could see something in the distance. As he walked closer he saw an escape pod.

"_I bet I could find something good in there." _Brock thought, as he got closer. He then stopped. _"I just hit the jackpot." _Half a foot away from the escape pod was the most beautiful girl Brock has ever seen. She had raven hair that went passed her shoulder, her skin was pale and very fair, and she was wearing a blue Jedi robe with black gloves and combat boots.

Brock picked up the raven-haired beauty. He then walked towards Mos Eisley, to Zorba. When leaving the spot Brock failed to notice the two lightsabres about a foot away from the girl.

* * *

After a ten-minute long walk, Brock entered the Mos Eisley Cantina and headed towards the back. Many bounty hunters looked at Brock with envy. Who wouldn't? A guy comes in with a drop dread gorgeous girl in his arms; you have to look.

"State you business with Zorba-sama(10)." Demanded a man standing outside of a door.

"Brock's back from his scavenger hunt." Stated the young bounty hunter.

One of the men went inside and then came out a few moments later.

"Alright, you may enter." He said.

Brock went threw the door. He gently placed the young woman on the ground. Brock got down on one knee and bowed his head towards a large Hutt sitting across from him.

"Zorba-sama, I've come back from my scavenging quest." Brock said not raising his head from a moment.

"Has that young woman been your finding?" Zorba asked in his native tongue.

"Hai(11)." Replied Brock.

"Ask if Hoshi-san if he will house her for you."

"Hai, Zorba-sama." Brock said. Brock stood up and picked up the beauty in his arms and carried her bridal-style.

* * *

Brock walked threw Mos Eisley; he stopped at someone's front door. Knocking softly the door opened. A young man in his early twenties with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin stood in the doorframe.

"Brock? What are you doing here?" asked the man.

"Zorba asked me to bring her to you, Hoshi-san." Replied Brock.

"Oh, then bring her in." Hoshi moved out of the way for Brock to enter his home.

Brock walked inside and headed straight for the spare bedroom. He placed the young woman down.

"She should be safe." Said Brock. "Arigato, Hoshi-san."

"No problem Brock." Hoshi walked closer to the young woman. "Judging by her outfit she a Jedi no doubt." Brock looked to Hoshi then the woman.

"Ya, but she don't have a lightsabre with her."

"Maybe she's a Padawan."

"Find out," said Brock as he started to leave. "If so be careful." With that Brock left.

It seemed like hours that Hoshi was staring at the young beauty. Her eyes started to open her eyes. They were as beautiful as her face, a dark honey colour.

"Where am I?" asked the young woman. "What's going on?"

"Your on Tatooine, young lady. My name is Hoshi. I've been asked to take care of you." Hoshi paused for a moment. "May I ask your name?"

There a long pause before her reply came. "I don't know." She said softly.

* * *

**Words**

(1) Her name means "Goddess". I thought it fit her.

(2) Means "Master"

(3) Means "No"

(4) Means "Ms/Mrs. Or Mr."

(5) Means "Thank you"

(6) Means "Waves". Just used the Land of Waves Japanese name.

(7) It's another word that means "Shark"

(8) Means "Bastard"

(9) Means "God"

(10) Means "Lord, Lady, or someone who's a noble"

(11) Means "Yes sir/ma'am or Understand"

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Disclaimer is the same as last time.

* * *

Recap 

It seemed like hours that Hoshi was staring at the young beauty. Her eyes started to open her eyes. They were as beautiful as her face, a dark honey colour."Where am I?" asked the young woman. "What's going on?"

"Your on Tatooine, young lady. My name is Hoshi. I've been asked to take care of you." Hoshi paused for a moment. "May I ask your name?"

There a long pause before her reply came. "I don't know." She said softly.

End Recap

* * *

Chapter 2

Hoshi's eye twitched at her answered. "You don't know." She nodded softly. "Yea, right, like I believed that." The young woman looked at him.

"No, really. I don't know." She said. She looked at Hoshi with confused eyes. "I was hoping you'd tell me."

Hoshi mouth opened to say something, but there came a knock on the door. "One second." Hoshi went to the front door. "Hello, who's there?" he asked not opening the door.

"Brock." Come a voice on the other side. "Let me in please."

Hoshi opened the door to see Brock standing there. "Hey." Said Hoshi. He step aside allow Brock to enter. Brock entered the house and looked around.

"Is the young woman up yet?" asked Brock.

"Yes, she woke up a few seconds ago."

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"Her name, baka(1), tell me her name."

"She doesn't know."

"Let me talk to her. I know a way to tell if people are lying."

Brock followed Hoshi to the girl's room. Hoshi knocked softly on the front door. They heard a soft voice tell them to enter. Hoshi opened the door allowing Brock in first.

"Konichiwa miss, my name is Brock." He said to the small girl. "May you tell yours?"

"I don't know it."

Brock blinked a few times. _"Well, she's telling the truth. Her memory is gone." _ "Gomen(2), I didn't know that."

Hoshi grabbed Brock's arm. "What's going on?" whispered Hoshi.

"Her memory gone." Answered Brock. He turned towards the girl. "Since you don't know your name, how I gave you one?" he asked.

"Okay." She said nodding her head.

"What do you think Hoshi?" asked Brock.

"I like the name Daiki." Hoshi said sadly.

"Are you sure about that." Asked Brock.

"Yes, I'm positive." He said with a smile.

"Daiki?" asked the girl. "I love that name. I can have it?"

"Yep, it's all yours."

Later

"Later dude." Said Brock while leaving the house. "Later Daiki."

"Bye!" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" asked Brock to Hoshi.

"Hai, I'm sure she won't mind."

"I know you loved her a lot."

"She in a better place now." Said Hoshi. He closed the door. He turned around to see the young woman he named Daiki standing there.

"Who was she?" asked Daiki.

"My late wife."

Gomen, I didn't…"

"It's all right, I don't mind."

"Um, dinner's ready, Hoshi-dana."

"Ya, I'm coming."

One Month Later

Hoshi was on his way to the cantina to pick up Daiki. He let her get a job there. He had thought it would help with income, since there was in extra mouth to feed. She was a waitress. He opened the door to the cantina and walked inside. There was music and people. He walked up to the man behind the counter.

"Konichiwa Hoshi-san." Said the man behind the counter.

"Konichiwa." Replied Hoshi. "I'm here for Daiki."

"She just finishing up, she be ready in about five minutes."

"Sure." Said Hoshi as he went to sit down.

With Daiki

Daiki grabbed some plates for a table and placed them on her tray. She turned around quickly and bumped into someone. "Gomen." She said bowing to them. Daiki walked around them without look at whom she bumped into. She handed the plates to her boss, Zac.

"Daiki, just sever those men over there then you can left with Hoshi-san." Asked Zac pointing that the table Daiki was just at.

"Hai Zac-dono(3)." Said Daiki. She walked over to the table. Daiki grabbed her notepad and pen. "May I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Daiki was able to see the two of them. One was a Fuka and the other was a human. He had black hair tied into a low ponytail and onyx eyes. They both wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. They both looked at her with shocked look on their faces. Daiki blinked in confusion.

"Um, may I help you?" she asked again.

"What?" asked the Fuka. "Oh yeah, I'll just take some saki."

"Okay, and you?" Daiki asked looking at the other one.

"Saki." Was all he said to her.

"Okay." Daiki left and walked over to Zac. "Two saki, please." She asked softly.

"Coming right up." said Zac, pouring the saki into two medium size glasses. "Here you go." Zac said hanging Daiki the saki.

"Arigato(4)." Daiki said with a bow. She walked over to the table with the men. "Here you go." She said placing the saki front of them. "Have a good day." Daiki said with a bow.

"Hey, Daiki!" She turned to look at Zac and the some did the two men sitting the table. "Hoshi's outside waiting for you!"

"Hai, arigato Zac-dono." Daiki running over to Zac and placed the try on the counter and ran outside.

With the Men at the Table

"Hey Itachi, isn't that the same girl from that space station?" asked the Fuka.

"I think so, Kisame." Said the one name Itachi.

"I thought the Jedi said her name was Megami."

"Which means-"

"Her memory must be gone." Said Kisame with a smirk.

Itachi stood up and threw some money on the table. "Come on."

"Where we going?" asked Kisame.

"I think it's time I got a new pet."

* * *

**Words**

(1) Means "idiot" or "stupid"

(2) Means "sorry"

(3) Means "sir"

(4) Means "thank you"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry about the long update, I've been falling behind in Spanish so I've been studying like crazy, to try and keep up in class.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Disclaimer: same as before.

* * *

Recap

"Hey Itachi, isn't that the same girl from that space station?" asked the Fuka

"I think so, Kisame." Said the one name Itachi.

"I thought the Jedi said her name was Megami."

"Which means-"

"Her memory must be gone." Said Kisame with a smirk.

Itachi stood up and threw some money on the table. "Come on."

"Where we going?" asked Kisame.

"I think it's time I got a new pet."

End Recap

* * *

Chapter 3

Daiki was outside of the house sweeping sand off the step, quietly humming to herself. She didn't know what she was singing but she knew that is was a bedtime lullaby. Soon her body started to sway back and forth to her tune. Daiki felt like she was being watched. She stopped and saw the two men she served at the cantina. She blinked a few times. "Um… May I help you?" she asked nervously.

"I would like to see your dana." Asked the human in a monotone.

"Um… okay." Daiki turned to the door and opened it. She looked around quickly but couldn't see Hoshi anywhere. _"Maybe he's in the kitchen." _Daiki walked into the house forgetting the front door. She peeked into the kitchen and saw Hoshi fixing the sink. "Um… Hoshi-dana."

"Hai, what is it?"

"Where some men outside who want to see you."

"Let them in. I'll be there in few."

"Hai." Daiki went to the front door and saw them standing under the doorframe. "You can come in, he'll be out in a few." She told them as she leaded them into the living area.

Hoshi walked into the living area a few seconds later, cleaning his hands with an old rag. "What can I do for you?" he asked giving them a blank stare. It was strangely quite as Hoshi waited for his answer. "Daiki."

"Hai."

"I fixed the sink, can you go make some tea?"

Daiki gave him a confused look. She knew Hoshi hated tea. "Um… okay." She disappeared into the kitchen.

"Still as quick as ever, eh Hoshi?" said the human. "Knew it was about her, didn't you?"

"What do you want Itachi?" asked Hoshi as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I haven't seen you since you dropped out of the Jedi Order to marry Daiki."

"What do you want?!?"

"A power Jedi as yourself should be able to figure it out." Hoshi growled at him. "Oh, gomen, former Jedi."

Before Hoshi could reply Daiki can in with a tray. On it was a teapot and three teacups. Placing each one in front of the men, she carefully poured tea into each cup.

While that was happening Hoshi noticed Itachi's hungry eyes on Daiki. Hoshi's eyes widen when he realised what Itachi wants. _"No."_ he thought to himself. "Daiki." He said in a serious tone. Daiki looked up at her Dana. "Leave. Now." She quickly placed the teapot on the table and left.

"Aren't you the clever one." Itachi said with a smirk on his face. "I wonder if your brother's as quick as you."

"No, you can't have her!"

"I don't think that's for you to decide."

"What?"

"Where do you think I was before I can here."

Hoshi's eyes widen. "No."

"Yep, I already spoke to Zorba." He replied with a dark chuckle. "So here."

Itachi handed a letter to Hoshi. Which was Zorba approval for Itachi and Kisame to take Daiki.

"Kisame." Said Itachi.

"Hai." Kisame headed towards Daiki's room.

Hoshi couldn't look away from the letter. Zorba knew Hoshi had grown attached to Daiki. He thought Zorba would never do something like that to him. Hoshi's back hit the wall. He let out an angry sigh.

"Damn you." He muttered to Itachi. Itachi just smirked.

"Don't be mad at me Hoshi, Zorba letting this happen to her." Hoshi growled at Itachi again. "I bet your brother's a powerful Jedi too." Hoshi didn't answer him. "Eh, Hoshi?"

"You leave him out of this."

"You're not a very good big brother. Abandoning him on Dantooine(1) like that."

"Shut Up."

"Poor, poor Naruto eh, Hoshi?" said Itachi feeling very smug about the whole stimulation. "Or should I call you by your full name, Uzumaki Hoshi."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" yelled Hoshi, as he used his telepathy to send the teapot flying at Itachi. Who dodged it just in time. The teapot shattered against the wall with a loud noise.

"Dana." Came a small voice from behind him.

"Daiki," Hoshi said as he turned around to face. Hoshi bent down to her eye level. "Gomen, but…" He hand her Zorba's letter. Daiki quickly scanned the letter. Her eyes widen in shock. Itachi stood up and grabbed Daiki's arm. He was trying to drag her out the door.

"Dana! No!" screamed Daiki as she grabbed the doorframe. "Please, don't let them take me away!" she was struggling against Itachi's grip, but he was too strong for her and he pulled her away. Kisame shut the door after Daiki disappeared from it.

Hoshi slumped against the wall and slowly sat down. He felt great saddens burning inside of him. Then he did something he hadn't done since his wife had died. He felt tears running down his face.

* * *

"Dana!" Daiki yelled trying to get out of Itachi's grip.

Itachi had lost his temper and flipped Daiki and looked her right in the eyes.

"I suggest you stop that, because Hoshi not your Dana anymore." Daiki whimpered at his tone. "I'm your new Dana now, understand." Daiki stayed quite. "Understand."

"Hai…" muttered Daiki, Itachi glared at her. "Dana."

"Good girl." He said patting her head. "Now come on. I don't want to drag you all the way to your ship. So move it." He turned Daiki around and slapped her ass playfully. (Had to write, gomen.)

Daiki stopped walking turned around quickly and tried to slap him in the face. Itachi grabbed her hand and give Daiki a cold glare.

"You will pay for that later tonight." Itachi whispered in Daiki's ear. Her eyes widen in fear.

The rest of the walk was in silences. Daiki glared at the back of Itachi's head the whole way there. She didn't even notice them entering the hanger bay. Daiki looked up and saw a huge ship. It was a silver Tantive IV(2); Daiki forgot how big a Tantive IV is. Kisame opened the docking ledge and boarded the ship.

"You coming or what?" asked Kisame.

"Yeah, we're coming." Replied Itachi snaking his arm around Daiki waist. Forcing her to board the ship.

The dock ledge closed with Daiki inside.

* * *

The ship was as large on the inside as it was on the outside. Daiki walked to the sitting area to get ready for take off. She was about to sit down in one of the seats, when she felt a pair of arm snake around her waist pulling her down. Daiki turned her head a bit, to find herself being forced to sit on Itachi's lap. She felt his hand brush by her breast to buckle them in. Kisame walked in to seat himself when he saw Daiki sitting on Itachi. He gave a perverted smirk at the sight.

The ship took off without a problem, but it was a bumpy.

"I need to go see the pilot about where going." Said Kisame unbuckling his seat and left Daiki alone with Itachi.

Daiki tried to unbuckle her seat but failed badly because she was panicking. Itachi's chuckling made it worse. She was trying to undone the buckle, when Itachi's hand started to crease her arms. Finally the buckle came undone, but before Daiki could jump off him, his arms circled around her waist too quickly.

Itachi stood up with Daiki still in his arms and started to walk away. He reached a metal door and opened it. Daiki looked around the room to see a king size bed against the back wall, two nightstands beside the bed, a door probably leading to a bathroom and couch pushed against on the right wall. The walls were a pale colour; the bed and couch were black.

Itachi let Daiki go and kneeled(sp?) against the doorframe. Daiki slowly stood up and looked around the room. She walked far into the room and continued to look around. Daiki was completely distracted and not paying any to Itachi. He was looking between Daiki and his bed. Itachi gave a smirk.

Before Daiki could blink she found herself being pinned to the bed by Itachi. He grabbed Daiki's hands and forced them above her head. Daiki opened her mouth to say something but Itachi covered her mouth with his. Since her mouth was opened Itachi shoved his tongue into her mouth. Daiki's eyes widen in panic she screamed into his mouth. Itachi started to unbutton her shirt. Daiki was really freaking out now.

"Hey Itachi, I need you to come to the cockpit for a bit." Came Kisame's voice from the other side of the door.

Itachi pulled his lips off Daiki's with a dangerous growl. "I'll be right out." He said threw clenched teeth. He got off Daiki and headed for the door. He turned around just as he was about to leave. "I'll be back later. Don't leaves this room, understand."

"Hai… Dana."

* * *

**Words**

(1) In KOTOR (Knights Of The Old Republic) Dantooine is where the Jedi Academy was.

(2) Tantive IV is the star ship that Princess Leia used in Star Wars Episode IV


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_"Thinking" _

**Dreams/Flashbacks**

Disclaimer: Mesa no own (I'm a Gungan!)

* * *

Recap

Before Daiki could blink she found herself being pinned to the bed by Itachi. He grabbed Daiki's hands and forced them above her head. Daiki opened her mouth to say something but Itachi covered her mouth with his. Since her mouth was opened Itachi shoved his tongue into her mouth. Daiki's eyes widen in panic she screamed into his mouth. Itachi started to unbutton her shirt. Daiki was really freaking out now.

"Hey Itachi, I need you to come to the cockpit for a bit." Came Kisame's voice from the other side of the door.

Itachi pulled his lips off Daiki's with a dangerous growl. "I'll be right out." He said threw clenched teeth. He got off Daiki and headed for the door. He turned around just as he was about to leave. "I'll be back later. Don't leaves this room, understand."

"Hai… Dana."

End Recap

* * *

Chapter 4

How had it been since Itachi left. Daiki didn't know. She stopped counting the minutes a long time ago. She was on the bed lying on her left side curled into a ball, just staring at the bathroom door. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying so much, but Daiki ceased doing that hours ago, too. She hadn't moved she wouldn't move, she was too scared to moving. Daiki felt sleepily, really sleepily. _"Must sleep, but I'm too scared too."_ It was her last thought before her eyelids fell.

* * *

**It was bright outside, but it was always sunny out, well mtsly. Sometime it was cloudy in the morning and every so often it would rain. There was a grass hill, but this place was a grassland planet with some lakes and rivers. We were running too, I see no faces but we're running and fast. At the bottom of the hill there's a man, and he's looking at us.**

**Who… who is he? Do I know him? He's tall, got grey spiky hair, one of his eyes is cover too, the other's black, and I think he's smiling it's hard to tell his mouth is covered. I must know him because I'm happy he's here watching us, looking after us, protecting us. Protecting us from what? I don't know, but I feel safe knowing it.**

**We're all running down the hill. Towards that man, others are shouting out to him. I know they're saying something but I can't here what, there's no noise. Wait, I'm not running anymore, I know I'm but they're getting farther for me. I can't reach out to them; they can't here me yelling out in panic. It's getting darker now. Where is everyone? I can't see anymore. What do I do? I'm scared. I don't know to do. Please, help. Please.**

* * *

It was bright for Daiki now. She was still in the room. Slowly pushing her up she look around. She was still tired, and even more sacred now. _"A strange place. A strange man looking over us. What does mean? How long was I asleep?" _Daiki thought to herself. With a quick sweep around the room, she noticed she was still alone. _"I'm still alone. Thank Kami for that." _She hears voices and footsteps nearing her room. She gets up slowly, and pressed her ear against the door to hear them.

"Sucks to be you." A rough voice said. It sounded like the Fuka; Kisame his name was, from what Daiki remembered. "Madara-sama saying to have to wait to play with your new toy."

"_Are they talking about me?"_ Daiki wondered.

"Didn't worry Itachi-san, you can play all you what once we get to Taris(1)."

Daiki quickly pushed herself off the door, but before she could get to the couch or bed the door had already opened. The two Sith warriors just stood there looking at the girl. One looking very angry at her (and you all know who I'm talking about).

"I'll leave you two alone." Kisame said while he turned to leave. "Remember what Madara-sama said." The door closed with a whooshing sound.

It was dead quite now. Daiki was afraid to look Itachi in the eyes. She felt him come closer. The next Daiki knew she was on the floor and the right side of her face was sting and red. Before she could react to what happen Itachi picked her up and shoved her against the wall. Daiki was terrified, and Itachi looked pissed beyond reason.

"Don't let me ever see or hear about you doing this again! You understand me?" Daiki nodded her head too shaken up to use words with him. "Good." He dropped her carelessly on floor.

Daiki pulled her knees to her chest as she sat on the floor. She put her face between her knees and started to shake uncontrollably. She heard the door open then close, then a set of footsteps going farther and farther away. Daiki stood up gently and sat on the bed, then collapsed on her left side. Once again, staring blankly at the bathroom door.

She hadn't moved in a while and she had started to hum that lullaby again (it's the one for Pan's Labyrinth. If you don't know it just search pan's labyrinth lullaby on youtube and to listen the first minute and a half, but you can still hear the whole if you what to). Daiki was busy trying to distract herself she didn't notice the door had opened again. Her humming was getting louder as she starting crying again.

* * *

**A man? But he's different from the other one. I can't sleep, and he holding me. He's so warm. I feel safe with him too. He's singing that lullaby to me, gently rocking me back and forth. I know this man. Papa(2).**

* * *

"Papa." Daiki started to cry harder. "Papa. Papa(3)!" The door closed again. The ship jumped slightly. They had landed on Taris.

* * *

Hoshi had finally picked himself off the floor. He felt her pain. Daiki was in pain. He headed to his room and opened his closet. Inside there was a brown robe. It was a rode of a Jedi Knight. Putting it on Hoshi went to his dresser and opened to top left drawer and pulled out last thing he thought he'd have to use again.

"Don't worry Daiki. I'll come get you." Hoshi said quietly to himself while in his hand was a Jedi's weapon, his lightsabre.

* * *

(1) Taris is a city planet was got destroy by the Sith in KOTOR

(2) In Japanese many children call their parents "mama" and "papa" (this is might be the only time Daiki's father or mother is talked about in the story)

(3) Like the scene from A Little Princess, where Sara is told her father was killed in the war and she got move to the attic.


	5. Author's Note, sorry!

Author's Note (I really don't like to do this):

* * *

I just would like everyone know I'm going to be working on a new story. It's a **Bleach/Halo crossover**. There are just a few things I need to point out:

**1**. This takes place after Master Chief blows up halo

**2**. It follows both Bleach and Halo storylines

**3**. Bleach will take place in the same year as Halo (26th century)

**4**. Bleach will still be on Earth (not same weird planet)

**5**. There will be some characters from the Red vs. Blue web series

**6**. The technology will stay the way it is in Bleach (explained)

**7**. Master Chief will be one of the main characters

**8**. Aizen and the Covenant will be working together (also explained)

* * *

I going to be calling this story **Halo Bleach: First Strike** (title from the novel Halo: First Strike, that takes between Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2)


End file.
